Maddie
by jekkah
Summary: Reid catches Morgan in a vulnerable moment *Written for the Profiler Choice Awards*


_Author's Note: Just a short story to promote the Profiler Choice Awards. Check out the info at the end!_

**Maddie**

Reid stood quietly in the doorway, completely unnoticed by his family. To an outsider, it might appear that he was reluctant to join in with the scene before him, but that simply wasn't the case. In truth, he enjoyed seeing his beloved in times like these so free, so unlike the person that he portrayed to the rest of the world.

When Reid met Derek Morgan all those years ago, he was instantly smitten. But Morgan's ego and attitude quickly turned his stomach. It took a long time, but they eventually became friends, even good friends. Still, Reid kept a wall around his heart so as to not allow himself to feel anything deeper for Morgan.

After all, it wasn't as if Morgan had any of those feelings for him.

Except that he did. And it all came to a head one night at a small town bar in the middle of Iowa named "Maddie's" where Morgan had had a few too many and Reid had one too many guys hitting on him. Too many, of course, being one. Reid wasn't sure exactly how it happened, but one minute he was at the bar talking and the next minute, he was being thrown over Morgan's shoulder and carried out of the bar.

They had been inseparable ever since.

"Look who's home!" Morgan exclaimed, finally noticing Reid in the doorway.

"Da-Da!" Eighteen-month-old Madison exclaimed. She pushed away from Morgan to toddle to Reid.

Reid breathed in her baby scent as he held her close. He had been uncomfortable at first when they adoption social worker had placed her in his arms and had fully expected Morgan to take on most of the hands on baby tasks. However, Morgan caught a bad cold just a few weeks into their parenting, forcing Reid to take it all on and he found he loved every minute of it.

"It looks like you two were having fun," Reid commented. He sat down on the floor next to Morgan, receiving a quick kiss.

"What can I say?" Morgan said, his eyes twinkling. "Our little girl loves it when her pops makes the animals sounds."

Reid flushed. "I rather like it when you make the animal sounds myself."

Morgan chuckled. His husband never ceased to surprise him. "Well, if you're lucky, I'll make some animal sounds for you later tonight."

"Deal," Reid croaked. He patted Maddie's dark curls and sent her off to grab a horse on the other side of the room. "So, I've been thinking."

"That's never good," Morgan teased.

Reid sent him a mock glare. "I got another call from the university offering me a full time position. I... I think I'm going to take it. I'll miss the team, but it means more time at home."

Morgan nodded, slowly. This was a discussion that they had had ever since Maddie's biological mother had decided to place her with them. The university that Reid occasionally guest lectured at asked him to join them full time every few months. "What brought this on now?"

"Well, I got a call from the adoption agency. We're going to have a baby boy in about two months," Reid explained, waiting patiently for Morgan's response.

"We- We're- We're having another baby?" His eyes widened as Reid nodded. Morgan launched himself at Reid, pulling him into his arms as they tumbled to the floor, laughing and kisses.

Maddie wandered back over to them, collapsing on them with a round of giggles. "Pop funny!"

Morgan reached around to grab her. He rolled so that he was laying next to Reid, placing Maddie in the middle. "Pop is funny, but Da-Da is sweet, caring, and amazing."

"So are you," Reid said, softly, running his fingers over Morgan's head. "So, about that position?"

"I think it sounds like a wonderful idea."

END

**NOMINATIONS HAVE STARTED FOR PROFILER'S CHOICE CRIMINAL MINDS FANFIC AWARDS! Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for the annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards on! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on, and let your voice be heard. Please check out the nomination ballot and rules at the ProfilerChoiceAwards2013 Forum. All rules and information are on the forum. Nominations are due October 31st. All entries with ten or more categories filled out are eligible to win one of two Amazon gift cards!**

www. fanfiction forum/Profiler-Choice-Awards-2013/141001/


End file.
